Forum:2019-12-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- The obvious answer is that they were swallowed by whatever it is that the sensor operators were seeing. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:47, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : Yup, just what I was going to say. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:50, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :A Great Cetacean!Svesjo (talk) 06:07, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :: -snerk- A cavern, he sezs. -snerk- Well, at least they won't be hungry for awhile. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:08, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Neither a cavern nor a cetacean, if it's that thing from before, since it had lights shining. But I wasn't thinking about that question at all; I was thinking that Dimo and Maxim are Cartesians today, whereas if I'm remembering my philosophy courses correctly, Maxim wasn't one . And also thinking that the folks on the other sub are going to stay worried for a while. Bkharvey (talk) 06:44, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : Note the specular objects/highlights on the Toothy object on this page. An aside, will they obey Krosp? Doug Relyea (talk) 10:50, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh that's an interesting question, isn't it? Supposing you're right that that's what we're inside. Bkharvey (talk) 12:58, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :: That should about slay Krosp, fishies he can't eat. Doug Relyea (talk) 22:03, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Has Dimo exhibited this glowing eye thing before? Maxim conspicuously does not have this. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:51, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : Glowing eyes and teeth! ''Anybody can have glowing eyes (e.g., Jaron), but we haven't seen glowing teeth before, afaik. Maybe they're meant to indicate that they're inside something radioactive? Either that or it's a strong external light source reflecting off Dimo's reflective surfaces. Bkharvey (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :: The glowing eyes and teeth of Dimo started on this page: Prior to this page, they were colored like Ognian's and Maxim's It does seem to have been turned up a bit on this page though. Evolution? Doug Relyea (talk) 10:44, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah huh. I'm blind and/or stupid. But yeah, previously dull yellow (kind of like my teeth but never mind) rather than glowing yellow. So if this is a reflection, the light source could be white rather than yellow. Otherwise I'm sticking with radioactive. Bkharvey (talk) 12:58, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: To paraphrase Ivo, 'No Mr Harvey, I don't think you are stupid'. I expect what we 'see' is what our mind is expecting. If everyone else has white eyes, it becomes easy to look past Krosp and Dimo. (Krosp also appeared with white eyes in 3 panels prior to this page: . Doug Relyea (talk) 21:59, December 30, 2019 (UTC) '''Like I said. Godzilla. Ish.' Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:49, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : Kinda soon for the Winslow to make another appearance, No? Doug Relyea (talk) 21:59, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Um, 17 days ago, I posted a block about this sub that said " My thought on looking at the cartoon is that it's getting sucked back into the collapsing dome. " (Link here). Looks like, as shown on December 13, they got sucked backwards into a hole. What kept the water out after they got sucked in...? We'll find out soon enough, I imagine. heteromeles I just noticed that the guy piloting the sub is one of the sous chefs or whatever the guys with the dark jackets on are supposed to be, or at least dressed just like them. The same guy, dressed the same way, appeared about and I didn't notice then either. (Thanks, heteromeles, for getting me to take another look at that page.) I suppose there is no reason why a cook in an undersea dome shouldn't know how to pilot a sub; but still, it seems odd to me that neither Rakethorn nor either of the Jägers commented on it. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:53, December 31, 2019 (UTC) : I'm guessing that in a multi-dome underwater society, everyone knows how to pilot a sub, same as everyone (more or less) knows how to drive a car here. It's true that the other sub seems to have specialist lookouts, but at least some subs must be pilotable solo. For example, Steelgarter was expecting to steal and pilot a sub until she met up with Bonny. Bkharvey (talk) 13:04, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :: An excellent guess which makes a great deal of sense to me. Thanks! -- William Ansley (talk) 18:22, January 1, 2020 (UTC)